Bounty Hunting
Bounty Hunting is an optional mission in Stones Unturned. Overview Now that you and Donovan are done with Aldridge, Marshall needs an extra hand with some slippery bail-jumpers. Narrative Bounty Hunting is a series of three sub-missions where Lincoln Clay will track down and capture fugitives for Robert Marshall. The Streaker Ray Duplass likes to expose himself in public as a form of protest against the Vietnam War. For this, he was beaten and arrested by the New Bordeaux Police Department, who took his exercise in free speech personal. He's been seen at protests around the French Ward, Southdowns, and Downtown, and Marshall needs Lincoln to bring him in before the NBPD get their hands on him. The Con Man Kurt Mancini is a con artist who refined his skills by scamming little old widows around New Bordeaux. He's currently running an oil lease scheme that has him at odds with the Dixie Mafia. He's now hiding out in the French Ward apartment of his girlfriend, Tara Unger. The Out-Of-Towner Brian Patrick O'Malley is old-school Irish mob out of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. He had to split town when the Feds were closing in on him and has stopped off in New Bordeaux to line his pockets with cash before heading to Mexico. He's currently holed up with his men at the Double Barrel Bar in Bayou Fantom. Walkthrough *Your current one-handed weapon will be replaced with the Dormer B128 Dart Gun at the start of the mission. The Weapon Locker in the garage of Marshall's Office allows for free refills on ammo when needed. *A timer will start at the beginning of each objective; you must find each bounty before it ends. *Having the dart gun equipped or carrying an unconscious body is considered a crime and will be reported by civilian NPCs or police. The Streaker Find Ray Duplass. *Search Southdowns. *Search the French Ward. *Search Downtown. Dart Duplass. *Once Ray Duplass runs off, you will need to chase after him and use the Dormer B128 Dart Gun to knock him out. The bounties will run fast and the dart gun has a very limited range. If needed, you may use a vehicle to chase them down. Take Duplass to Marshall. *Place the unconscious body in the trunk of your car and drive to Marshall's Office. Upon arrival, park in the garage within the blue highlighted area to end the objective. Talk to Marshall. *Head into Marshall's office to talk with him and begin the next objective. The Con Man Go to Mancini's hotel room. *Drive to the Pearl Diver Motel in Southdowns. Inside the room will be a note describing an apartment rented by Mancini's girlfriend, Tara Unger, in the French Ward. Find Mancini in the French Ward. *Head to the courtyard in the French Ward and when you approach the marker a cutscene showing Mancini and two members of the Dixie Mafia walking toward Lincoln will play. Dart Mancini. *Mancini will run off, followed by the Dixie Mafia men. Chase after him and dart him. Take Mancini to Marshall. *Drive to Marshall's Office and drop Mancini off. Along the way Lincoln will be attacked by a Dixie Mafia Retaliation hit squad. Talk to Marshall. *Head into Marshall's office to talk with him and begin the next objective. The Out-Of-Towner Go to the Double Barrel Bar. *Drive ti the Double Barrel Bar in Bayou Fantom. Upon arrival, O'Malley will be in the bar with a few men. After he finishes talking with them he will head into the back office to take care of the owner, who's tied up on the floor. Dart O'Malley. *He will enter the office alone, making darting him easy. Once he's knocked out you can deal with his men or just pick up O'Malley and leave. Take O'Malley to Marshall. *Drive back to the office and speak with Marshall to complete this objective and the mission. Result Completing the mission grants the Skip Trace achievement and unlocks the De'Leo Stiletto in the delivery menu and the Bounty Hunter decal at Big Rick's Custom Auto. Trivia The following fleet vehicles cannot be used to transport bodies. *Berkley Stallion *Bulworth Mohican *De'Leo Traviata *Griffin Marauder *Pinkerton Titan *The Lassiter Nightcrawler can be used, but the mechanic to place the body works differently than others and may be difficult to interact with. Bugs *The De'Leo Stiletto may not unlock after completing the mission. Gallery Decal - Bounty Hunter.jpg|De'Leo Stiletto with Bounty Hunter decal Note-Bayou Fantom 5.jpg|Note on Ray Duplass Note-Bayou Fantom 6.jpg|Note on Kurt Mancini Note-Southdowns 4.jpg|Lease for Tara Unger Note-Bayou Fantom 7.jpg|Note on Brian Patrick O'Malley es:Cazarreconpensas Category:Mafia III Category:Stones Unturned Category:Missions in Stones Unturned Category:Gameplay